Best Ninjago Bloopers Moments
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: Hello fellow authors! If you've been reading Ninjago Bloopers you LOVE the laughter and acid trips! Well this story has the BEST moments in Ninjago Bloopers from EACH MAIN CHARACTER! Plus, we'll go back and you can read the episodes in order to get your Weekly Friday Dose of Weirdness! This will go on until we're done with Ninjago Bloopers! So I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS! IT IS I! Ashley AKA TheComingofEpic with EPIC NEWS!**

**Remember: Want your own Ninjago bloopers Chapter updated with your randomness and stuff like that? You have 3, I repeat THREE MORE DAYS TO TYPE IT AND SUBMIT IT! It MUS! have more than 500 words!**

**You can have over 1,00 but just have fun. Don't destroy yourself in the process. Are we good with that because I love to laugh at REAL FUNNY THINGS! Like Ninjago, Supah Ninjas, Randy Cunningham (NEW EPISODE TOMORROW MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! Literally), and Grojband! **

**So let's get this started! **

* * *

Alright authors. Even if you have or HAVEN'T read Ninjago bloopers this WILL in fact make you laugh OR...beat the HARD DRIVE OUT OF YOUR COMPUTER! But God blessed me with a sense of humor you know why?

Guest 5/19/13 . chapter 27

sensei is a jerk in this story but he is funny

yolky2065/6/13 . chapter 26

You broke me with 'The Other Direction' joke. Now I'm on the floor with th rest of my family staring at me like I've gone crazy.

Firetailthedragon4/19/13 . chapter 22

Your stories always put me in a great mood. Jeep it up!

ZaneWalker4/14/13 . chapter 24

oh lord, here comes the headache xD

NinjagoGirl014/13/13 . chapter 24

This was freaking hilarious! I laughed ma head off!

TailsDoll132/3/13 . chapter 19

Cole: Don't you have to visit your parents?  
Jay: SCREW THEM!  
Nya: Hey Jay are you going to visit your parents?  
Jay: PSH! YEAH! WHY WOULDN'T I?  
Zane: But you just said 'SCREW...*Jay uses nunchucks to make Zane fall out of a window*

My reaction: LOL!

Um, maybe the Overlord can return.  
A PORTAL TO NINJAGO!  
ZANE DUH!  
FLAB YEAH! Damn. This story got to me.  
Deranged Shadow Fangirl

Wafflegirl03042/2/13 . chapter 19

I think I died. XD

JayAndNya4ever1/26/13 . chapter 16

LOL, Thank you my epic friend, that defiantly made me smile and laugh! Now, I am basically happy enough to type a chapter for "Dark."

Answer:  
Nope, I do not like the Magic Tree House series. It was really retarded. All I would do with a magic tree house it tell it to make me poof to Atlanta, Georgia to the Cartoon Network studios and tell the producers to get working on Ninjago, and not worry about drugged chi creatures:D

* * *

Look at the whatever number of reviews I put there out of 178 AND STILL COUNTING!

Oh and Wafflegirl I'm sorry for almost killing you to tell you the truth guys I never thought that I was **THAT** funny. Flab, I'm sorry for EVERYONE who almost or DIED in the process of reading those episodes because c'mon DYING FROM LAUGHTER? That ALMOST happened to Sensei in Ssenmodnar!

Anyway these are MY favorite moments from each Ninja!

From Ninjago Bloopers of course. The REAL Ninjago is cool and all but there's more comedy in my show because it's nonsense.

* * *

**My favorite Moments from Kai:** (Heh...RARE)

**Episode #1**

Sensei: *Outside of Chili Store* So this teen named Kai is the fire AND Chili Ninja? Maybe things make sense around here.

Kai: I'm telling you Nya I CAN make spicy chili BETTER THAN DAD! See? Taste it.

Nya: Kai you do know that...

**Kai: TASTE IT OR PERISH!**

**Kai: No offense but you being on top of me is the Ultimate Gayness!**

Sensei: SHUT UP I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!

**Kai: WHO was THAT AND WHY DID THEY TAKE THE BRAT AND WHY DO YOU NEED ME?!**

Sensei: THANK FAT ALBERT!

**Kai: Fat Albert's YOUR DAD?**

**Episode #2**

**Kai: I MEAN NO HARM! But you do because you have a scythe.**

1: GET HIM!

**Kai: SUPER VIBRATING TOOTHBRUSH ACTIVATE! *Throws toothbrush at number 3***

Sensei: EARTH, EMO, AND EONS! DUH! HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

**Kai: Jay?**

Cole: *Takes off mask and slaps Kai* NO! Me YOU IDIOT!

**Kai: How was I supposed to know?**

All four of them: He said Earth, Emo, and Eon!.

Jay: Isn't that a store that sells stuff for the goth and emo?

Cole: Best shop in the mall!

**Kai: Its not a surprise from you.**

Jay: We're saving a girl! Is she a slut?

**Kai: Well a brat.**

Jay: I'm in!

Sensei: KAI YOU COULD OF KILLED YOU AND THE TEAM!

Kai: But I didn't see another way out!

Sensei: Ever heard of an elevator? Learn to work with your team!

**Kai's face: TT^TT**

**Episode #3**

Jay: IF I DIE I'LL SUE YOU!

**Kai: YOU CAN'T SUE HIM! YOU'LL BE DEAD!**

Sensei: So this is what the youth of today do?

**Kai: Sensei. we know you were you were trying to fit in with us but the 'youth of today' also get serious.**

Cole: *Playing bongos and Cut the Rope* Kai's right like jumping on these bongos and beating my highscore is an achievement!

Jay: C'mon Sensei! Show us some moves!

Sensei: I guess I can. SHAKE WHAT YOUR MAMMA GAVE YAH! Do the elemental slide! Make sure you do the bathroom dance and WHIP YO BEARD!

Zane: I say we should try it!

?: Kai.

**Kai: Murffffffffffffffffffff**

?: KAI.

**Kai: *Starts drooling and snoring***

?: *Throws a boulder at Kai's 'area'* KAI!

**Kai: Jay please don't rape me...Nya?**

Nya: Kai. Why is there a dragon here licking me?

**Kai: He WUVS you...WAAIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Did you say dragon?**

**Episode #4**

Zane: We'll be like a family!

**Kai: Of weirdos?**

* * *

**And Here's the Episode #1!**

ensei: *Outside of Chili Store* So this teen named Kai is the fire AND Chili Ninja? Maybe things make sense around here.

Kai: I'm telling you Nya I CAN make spicy chili BETTER THAN DAD! See? Taste it.

Nya: Kai you do know that...

Kai: TASTE IT OR PERISH!

Nya: OK! *Taste chili*

Kai: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO?!

Nya: Its cold and its not even CLOSE to Dad's chili.

Kai: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Sensei: Excuse me.

Kai: Yes. If you want chili go somewhere else.

Sensei: i don't want your rabid chili! I came here for YOU!

Nya: Are you a stalker?

Sensei: OF COURSE NOT! I knew your father and he was a nice man.

Kai: I know too bad he's gone. Anyway why do you want me?

Sensei: So you can become a ninja!

Nya and Kai: A NINJA?!

Sensei: YES ARE YOU DEAF?!

Nya: No! I didn't know that Kai would be useful and save people's lives!

Kai: HEY! I'm useful!

Nya: Oh yeah? How lied to you?

Sensei: Are you going to come or what?

Kai: NO! Not until Nya takes back what she said!

Nya: TOO BAD THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!

Sensei: I'll come back another time. *Leaves store*

Nya: You might as well DIE! YOU AREN'T A HERO YOU BARELY COOK!

Kai: BUT HE SAID THAT HE KNOWS DAD SO I SHOULD BECOME ONE!

Nya: SO YOU CAN DIE?

Kai: SO I CAN FIGHT!

NYA: HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!

**Outside of Store**

Samukai: Let's get a lady! I don't need the Lord to be forever alone y'know.

Knuckles: We'll get her! Should we attack AND take a lucky girl!

Chruncha: I agree!

Samukai: ATTACK MY ARMY OF THE LIVING DEAD!

**In Store**

Kai: Hear that?

Nya: Yeah. Do you have your period?

Kai: I'M A BOY!

Nya: And a girl.

Kai: Stay here! I'll get Dad's spoons and knives!

Nya: If you die I get your stuff.

Kai: You're annoying.

Nya: Just realized that?

Kai:*Takes spoons and knives* LET'S DO THIS! *Runs out* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Starts fighting*

Samukai: FIGHT THAT FOOL! *Skeleton Army attacks*

Kai: HYIA! OHYA! WEAH! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEAAAAAAAA! I NEED HELP!

Nya: *Starts shooting with shotgun* Need help?

Kai: I TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE!

Nya: OH WELL! If you die at least I'm recording on the killcam if you die.

Samukai: TAKE THE BRAT! *Grabs Nya*

Kai: NYA! YOU ANNOYING HOOKER!

Nya: KAI! YOU ANNOYING PERVERT!

Samukai: Oh and one more gift from me! :Blows up tower by store*

Sensei: NINJAGO! *Saves Kai*

Kai: No offense but you being on top of me is the Ultimate Gayness!

Sensei: SHUT UP I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!

Kai: WHO was THAT AND WHY DID THEY TAKE THE BRAT AND WHY DO YOU NEED ME?!

Sensei:: That was Samukai who takes order from Lord Garmadon and my bro probably wants a wife again and you ARE A NINJA! Let me tell you the story.

LONG BEFORE TIME HAD A NAME, NINJAGO WAS MADE BY FAT ALBERT (The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master)! He used the Chug and Sword of fire chili, pants and Nunchucks of perverts, the Shurickens of ice and food, and the Scythe of quakes and emoness goth well you know! When the Master died his soons were left to watch the weapons the older one turned evil and was sent to the Underworld so I hid the weapons and put a guardian there and your sister had the map so that's pretty much it.

Kai: WOW.

Sensei: Yeah SO COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT YOUR SISTER BACK!

Kai: I coming! Should I pack my stuff though?

Sensei: Yes so let's get this started!

**Climbing moutain to Monestary**

Sensei: CLIMB LIKE A MAN!

Kai: I TRYING but my SENSEI is SPIDERMAN!

Sensei: Sush your mouth my student. We're almost there *Passes Kai as if he wasn't even there*

Kai: SENSEI! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Sensei: SHUT UP AND DON'T GET YOUR BONER IN A TWIST!

Kai: *Whispers* Ok Sensei.

Sensei: THANK FAT ALBERT!

Kai: Fat Albert's YOUR DAD?

Sensei: My family is MESSED UP. Now here's your Training Course.

Kai: There's NOTHING HERE!

Sensei: *Flicks cover of button* I push buttons you oaf.

*Traing Course pops up*

Kai: So you know that 'Golden thing' you did, is this going to teach me how to do it?!

Sensei: *Saracasam* NO! IT DOESN'T TEACH YOU THE ART OF SPINJITZU!

Kai: So its called 'Spinjitzu'?

Sensei: *Saracasam* NO! IT TEACHES YOU HOW TO BE THE NEXT REBBECA BLACK!

Kai: Let's start this thing!

Sensei: Fine! *Starts course* Finish this course before I finish my tea, if you don't you 'll FAIL.

Kai: Alright! *Gets hit in the face by a mace*

Sensei: Your failure will be put on Youtube tomorrow. Since I finished my tea there's always TOMORROW!

Kai: Great.

**Day 2**

Sensei: ARE YOU READY TO SPIN?!

Kai: YES SENSEI! *Gets hit by rotating pillars*

Sensei: FAIL.

**Day 3**

Sensei: SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!

Kai: Alright! *Gets hit with an ax, pillar, dummy, and mace.

Sensei: OH SO FAIL! DO YOU KNOW MY FATHER'S WEIGHT WAS 55 TONS?! HE BEAT THE TRAINING COURSE IN 1 TRY WITHOUT UsING HIS FLABS!

Kai: I got to clear this course!

Sensei: YOU DON'T SAY?!

**Day 4**

Sensei: Please tell me you aren't going to fail.

Kai: Start it!

Sensei: Doing good so far. KICK UP THE JUICE! SING-A-LONG!

My Little Pony

My Little Pony

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH

Kai: NO! *Throws wooden sword at Sensei's teacup*

Sensei: YOU MISSED!

Kai: But I passed the course.

Sensei: True your last tast is tomorrow so go to sleep. LIKE A MAN!

**Later on that night**

Kai: *Brushing his teeth* Why do I have a feeling that someone's watching me? Is it Sensei? Sensei come out! *3 ninjas in black come out*

1 of them: Its RAPING TIME!

Kai: *High-pitched girl being murdered scream* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS! Next chapter you CHOOSE either Sensei Wu or Jay for there best moments!**

**NOTE: We start from the pilot Season then we go to Rise of The Snakes!**

**ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2: JAY!

**YES YES YES! More NONSENSE! Roughly written from the hospital!**

* * *

Me: HEY EVERYBODY! You know it is very important to get your Weekly Dose of Weirdness. If you don't you will be classified as 'Normal' and being 'Normal' is...WEIRD! Since I actually READ THE REVIEWS! It's Jay's turn!

NOTE: I'll save Sensei for LAST because he's TOO FUNNY IN THAT FANFIC!

Jay is the Blue Ninja of Lightning and is also a...pervert. He doesn't care about other people's opions and is embarrassed when his parents come for a visit. (Remember in Episode 3 Rise of the Snakes and Ed made that comment about the victims ROFL ). He loves Nya who is known as the slut/brat and is known for TAKING Dr. J'S UNDIES IN EPISODE 22.

You know that scene is what inspiried me to make Jay a pervert in Ninjago Bloopers. He looks around, takes the underwear, and akes a seat. the funny thing is that he was smiling the whole time he was doing that and the worst thing is that YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT Dr.J DID IN THAT UNDERWEAR! Maybe Dr. J has wet dreams and the next thing you know he washed that and could be his ONLY PAIR OF UNDERWEAR and Jay just waltz up and takes it like it's NOTHING!

Anyway onto JAY'S BEST MOMENTS! We're starting from the LAST part of Epsidoe 1 because that's when everyone appears and stuff like that!

To understand the beginning of the Best Moments:

1 = The ninja that Sensei Wu found first! MY FAV!

2 = The second ninja that Sensei Wu found 2nd!

3 = The third ninja that Sensei Wu found!

* * *

**Episode 1- Remake!**

**1 of them: Its RAPING TIME!**

Kai: *High-pitched girl being murdered scream* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!

* * *

**Episode 2- the Golden Emo**

**2: NICE BONER YOU HAVE THERE!**

1: GET THAT FOOL!

* * *

Cole: Best shop in the mall!

Kai: Its not a surprise from you.

Cole: I'll smack you out of this galaxy.

Kai: SORRY! So Sensei can we save my sister?

**Jay: We're saving a girl! Is she a slut?**

Kai: Well a brat.

**Jay: I'm in!**

* * *

**Jay: Why's is there an old man on the roof?**

Sensei: I'M NOT OLD YOU IDIOT!

**Jay: You look handsome though.**

Sensei: *Smacks Jay with teapot* YOU PERVERT!

* * *

**Jay: *Smacks Kai* What's the matter with you? Are you going to do surprise butt sex on the general?**

Kai: NO! Who would do that?!

**Jay: *Blushes and whispers* Me?**

Cole, Zane, and Kai: WHAT?

* * *

Samukai: Time for...

**Jay: SURPRISE BUTT SEX!**

*Everyone glares at Jay*

**Jay: I'M KIDDING! LET'S HUMP...I MEAN FIGHT THESE DWEEBS!**

* * *

**Jay *Thinks to himself* How does he know that I'm going to hump it?! *Sees army of skeletons in front of him***

Zane: JAY WHAT'S WRONG?!

**Jay: ITS JUST LIKE THE TRAINING COURSE! Dodge the perv, hide from a poisonous herb, avoid the crotch shots, and jump over little ponies! I WIN!**

* * *

**Episode 3- (This episode actually DOESN'T have a title!) The Search for the OTHER Golden Weapons**

Jay: I spy something squishy.

Cole: Jay for the last time I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY PERVERTED ISPY WITH YOU! *Ship hits ice*

Jay: I spy something erecting.

Cole: And you wander why I don't play ISPY with you.

* * *

**Jay: JUMP MY FELLOW FRIENDS!**

Cole: Why so we can break our teeth?

**Jay: NO! Even though Bowser got stuck in that iceberg. *Puts Cole in the front* You'll be our human shield!**

Cole: WHAT?! *Face first into the wall*

* * *

Jay: The (Dramatic Music) FLOATING RUINS!

Sensei: Nice music!

Jay: Thanks!

* * *

Jay: I'll get the weapons by my...OUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFA! THAT HURTS! Hey Cole is there any way I can get a boner as...*Get hit in the 'area' by Cole's scythe.

Jay: *Holding his nuts and crying* ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Cole: Sorry Jay I didn't see you there.

* * *

**Episode 4- I FORGOT THE NAME OF THE EPISODE. **

But the 3 of the ditched Kai?

Cole: That was AMAZING! But JAY HAD TO HIT ON THE WAITRESS!

**Jay: She gave me the eyes!**

Zane: YOU HAD A BONER PHONER!

**Jay: Well! It's not my fault.**

* * *

Kai:*On his dragon* HEY GUYS! I found a way to the Underworld!

**Jay:*Scares at Nya* Hey there! Are you a slut, hooker, or a lesbian?**

Nya: The first two. Are you the pervert?

**Jay: YES!**

* * *

Kai: Two natives that humped each other on vacation?

**Jay: That's the plan? Kai, Nya, Cole, and Zane lay down while I take off my...**

Zane: HE WAS JOKING!

* * *

**Episode 2- The Golden Emo! HA haw!**

To understand the beginning of this chapter:

1 = The ninja that Sensei Wu found first! MY FAV!

2 = The second ninja that Sensei Wu found 2nd!

3 = The third ninja that Sensei Wu found!

Last time When We read chapter 10:

Kai's a ninja!

Nya's a brat!

Kai gets his period!

Garmadon's a dude!

The creator of Ninjago's FAT ALBERT!

Sensei is MANLIER than Kai!

Sensei's dad had butt FLABS!

Ninjago was made by perverts!

Kai's surrounded by 3 ninjas in black!

One of them wants to RAPE HIM?

Kai: I MEAN NO HARM! But you do because you have a scythe.

1: GET HIM!

Kai: SUPER VIBRATING TOOTHBRUSH ACTIVATE! *Throws toothbrush at number 3*

3: That really hurts according to my standards. *Toothbrush hits number 2*

2: OH HO! *Goes down number 1's suit*

2: NICE BONER YOU HAVE THERE!

1: GET THAT FOOL!

Kai: Gotta run gotta run! *Number 2 tries to kick him but fails* HA! Your failures will be on...*Number 1 kicks him THROUGH THE CEILING* OUCH!

2: Come and FIGHT LIKE A MAN!

Kai: NO WAY! *Turns on music*

My Little Pony

My Little Pony

AHHHHHHHHHHH

MY LITTLE PONY!

1: Do you REALLY THINK PONIES ARE GOING TO STOP US?!

Kai: Yeah pretty much.

2 and 3: *Uses Butt Nut attack on Kai* WELL YOU FAILED!

Kai: THIS WAS MY FINAL TEST?!

Sensei: *Comes out of Monastery* What are you four doing?!

Kai: They're you students too?

All four of them: NO!

Sensei: Take your anger and send it to the Underworld! But first NINJAGO!

2: I'M BLUE!

1: MASTER YEAH I'M STILL BLACK!

3: This white clothing can get dirty easily.

Sensei: Red ninja is Kai and he's the Master of Chili and Fire. Jay is blue! Master of Lightning and Perverts! Black Ninja is Cole! Master of Earth, goths, emos, shall I go on? White ninja is Zane! Master of Food and Ice!

Kai: Who's the leader?

Sensei: EARTH, EMO, AND EONS! DUH! HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Kai: Jay?

Cole: *Takes off mask and slaps Kai* NO! Me YOU IDIOT!

Kai: How was I supposed to know?

All four of them: He said Earth, Emo, and Eon!.

Jay: Isn't that a story that sells stuff for the goth and emo?

Cole: Best shop in the mall!

Kai: Its not a surprise from you.

Cole: I'll smack you out of this galaxy.

Kai: SORRY! So Sensei can we save my sister?

Jay: We're saving a girl! Is she a slut?

Kai: Well a brat.

Jay: I'm in!

Sensei: We need the Weapons of Spinjitzu first! So let's GO! I may be the fastest and strongest but I'M A TROLL! USE THIS CART AND CARRY ME!

Zane: We must follow his orders my friends.

Cole: Do we even have a choice?

Sensei: NO!

Kai: Let's go then!

**On the way to the Scythe of Quakes **

Sensei: HURRY UP! AND BE QUIET!

Zane: Sensei, I hope you know that your the only one yelling.

Kai: So how did Sensei meet you three?

Cole: If it wasn't for Sensei, we probably would be killing each other! I was testing my limits!

**Flashback**

Cole: *Yelling to the people who are still climbing the mountain* I BET ALL OF YOU! I'M FLAWLESS!

Sensei: AHEMMMM!

Cole: What the Cake? Old men don't climb mountains!

Sensei: I'm a 5,000,000 years old! I'm as young as you!

Cole: Your kidding right?

Sensei: Why would I be kidding? You're a ninja so come kick butt with me!

Cole: Your insane!

Sensei: You love cake, your goth, emo, and more, you are as strong as a work, you FORCE others to listen to you, your dad's a Royal Blacksmith, and...

Cole: Are you a stalker?

Sensei: Nope just reading scrolls that tell me that's its time to the find the first ninja.

Cole: I'll go with you.

Sensei: *Fangirl squeal* THANK YOU! 3 More to go!

**In the last chapter we learned that:**

Jay approves of boys having boners!

Sensei's about 5 million years old!

Cole is emo and gothic!

Jay loves sluts!

Sensei loves to scream!

Cole can smack Kai out of the galaxy!

Sensei is a TROLL?

**Jay's Flashback**

Jay: I have my awesome wings ready to take me places! If these things work I'll be a TRILLIONARE! *Jumps of building* I BELIEVE I CAN...*Crashes into a billboard.*

Sensei: Fail?

Jay: Why's is there an old man on the roof?

Sensei: I'M NOT OLD YOU IDIOT!

Jay: You look handsome though.

Sensei: *Smacks Jay with teapot* YOU PERVERT!

Jay: How is that being a perv?

Sensei: As soon as you saw me your 'alarm' started to stick out.

Jay: Sorry! I can't control my you know.

Sensei: You're a ninja.

Jay: No I'm not!

Sensei: YOU ARE! You could of been by lightning!

Jay: True. You know what? I'll go with you since you're so...

Sensei: THANKS FOR MAKING THIS QUICKER THAN THE FIRST ONE LET'S GO!

**Zane's Flashback**

Zane: So my fish friends, would you like to be in a swimming contest.

Sensei: GAY!

Zane:*Looks around for Sensei* Who was that?

Sensei: You're forever alone!

Zane: *Looks around for Sensei again* Show yourself. *Tastes green tea instead of water*

Sensei: Do you have something wrong with tea?

Zane:*Sees Sensei* OH MY FLABS YOU SCARED ME! MEUH GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY JUST OH MY HURK HACKPH MUELTH!

Sensei: Are you drowning?

Zane: MUREAQLTH HURF MALARSH BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIF FUP MERLEEOVEREH *Goes to the surface* I can...BREATHE!

Sensei: *Goes to the surface* Well of course you can breathe! People breathe in AIR not WATER!

Zane: I am fully aware of that.

Sensei: I'm Sensei Wu and you are the 3rd ninja that I'm looking for. So come with me or perish.

Zane: I'll go with you. Since its my destiny.

Sensei: GOOD! Let's go!

**End of Flashbacks**

Kai: You're right if it wasn't for Sensei we would of...

Sensei: STOP THE MADNESS! WE ARE HERE! The Caves of Memes. They're looking for the Scythe of Quakes.

Kai: So what do we do?

Cole: We get the scythe...

Jay: Yes go on...

Cole: And...

Zane: EAT IT!

Sensei: Ok. I hope the four of you enjoy each of your organs exploding. Just get the map and the weapon.. Oh and listen to me when I say this. DON'T. USE. THE. WEAPON. Plus to wrap the weapon up use these bags of leftover hair.

Jay: Why?

Zane: So we could eat it!

Sensei: NO. Just wrap the weapon with it!

All four of them: GOT IT!

Sensei: Good. Now go out there and act like men!

Cole: On it!

Sensei: So back to prank calling the mayor!

**With The Ninjas**

Jay: Where's that sexy hothead?

Cole: Jay you may be a perv but PLEASE STOP!

Zane: I agree with Cole but where's Kai?

Cole: On top of that tower!

Zane: How are we going to get all the way over there without getting caught?

Jay: I have an idea! *Takes skeleton mask and walks to Cruncha and Knuckles* Hey there hot stuff, how you doing?

Chruncha: I got a girlfriend!

Knuckles: NO! She was to me!

Chruncha: ME!

Knucles: ME! *Fight breaks out and causes the army to see what's happening*

Jay: Se? I told you that I have an idea! *3 of them go to Samukai's watchtower*

Kai: Hey guys!

Jay: *Smacks Kai* What's the matter with you? Are you going to do surprise butt sex on the general?

Kai: NO! Who would do that?!

Jay: *Blushes and whispers* Me?

Cole, Zane, and Kai: WHAT?

Zane: Nevermind! Let's get the map. *Uses shuriken to get the map*

Jay: Ha! They've been digging for Fat Albert knows how long!

Kai: Let's go.

Cole: Is he on drugs or something?

Jay: I hope so.

Zane: Why's that?

Jay:...Because we'll be able to know the REAL him.

Zane: That's reasonable! Let us go!

Cole: *Sees Kai trying to push a trollface rock* Dude. I hope that you know that we're a TEAM!

Jay: Cole's right. Plus, it looks like you're humping the rock.

Kai: IT DOES?! *The others help Kai push the rock away*

Jay: OH MY MASTER'S FLABS! THE MEMES AND SCYTHE ARE SO COOL!

'COOL'

'COOL'

'COOL'

'Memes on wall says 'You don't say?'

Cole: Why did you yell? *Takes scythe and wraps it up with Sensei's leftover hair* Kai you carry it!

Kai: FINE! *The ninjas run into Samukai*

Samukai: Time for...

Jay: SURPRISE BUTT SEX!

*Everyone glares at Jay*

Jay: I'M KIDDING! LET'S HUMP...I MEAN FIGHT THESE DWEEBS!

Kai: *Passes weapon to Zane* ZANE!

Zane: *Passes it to Cole* FOR NARNIA!

Cole: I'LL KEEP IT BEFORE JAY HUMPS IT!

Jay *Thinks to himself* How does he know that I'm going to hump it?! *Sees army of skeletons in front of him*

Zane: JAY WHAT'S WRONG?!

Jay: ITS JUST LIKE THE TRAINING COURSE! Dodge the perv, hide from a poisonous herb, avoid the crotch shots, and jump over little ponies! I WIN!

Kai: Jay learned spinjitzu!

Everyone: YOU DON'T SAY!

Samukai: Plus the others learned it right after you so I'm going tp kill you for no apparent reason.

Kai: NO WAY! NINJAGO!

Samukai: YOU CHEATED! You DO know spinjitzu! *Gets beat up by Kai* HA!

Cole: Aren't we awesome!

Jay: YEP!

Cole: Like c'mon I'M FLAWLESS! *Sees Molestia behind him* Guys.

Zane: we were ASTONISHING out there.

Cole: GUYS!

Molestia: HEY! *Cole, Kai, and Zane run away*

Jay: Hey there! *Kai grabs him* Hey!

Molestia: I hope you don't mid me...

Kai: Give me the scythe!

Cole: NO WAY!

Zane: SHE'S TAKING OFF HER CROWN!

Kai: *Takes the scythe from Cole and uses it!* Ha!

Jay: HOW ARE WE GOING TO ESCAPE?

Cole: Spinjitzu.

Jay: Should of known.

**With Sensei**

Sensei: WHICH ONE OF THOSE FOOLS USED THE SCYTHE OF QUAKES?! i'M PISSED!

*The ninja come out of a crack*

Cole: We're epic!

Kai: YOU SHOULD OF SEEN ME DOWN THERE SENSEI!

Sensei: WHICH ONE OF YOU WERE ON MEDICATION AND USED THE SCYTHE OF QUAKES?!

Zane: Kai did.

Sensei: KAI YOU COULD OF KILLED YOU AND THE TEAM!

Kai: But I didn't see another way out!

Sensei: Ever heard of an elevator? Learn to work with your team!

Kai's face: TT^TT

**Down in the Underworld**

Samukai: Yeah we failed hard didn't we?

Garmadon: As bad as me having 'fun' with my wife but don't worry! Make them THINK that they're winning.

Samukai: Why?

Garmadon: You'll see. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHHHYHAHAHAURKERFAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

Guys. Doesn't Garmadon have the BEST EVIL LAUGH EVER?! LOL! NO.

Man...Sensei Wu turned from kinda humble to the ultimate JERK. XD

This reminds me of Clue! If you guys read the Good Ending you would know that...WAIT. I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT! IN CASE SOME OF YOU GUYS DIDN'T READ IT YET!

Next week I'll do Cole since you know...

HE'S HOT!


	3. Chapter 3: Zane!

**Y'know guys...We had the BEST Ninjago Bloopers episode! So far many of you guys like Season 3 Episode 2! If you haven't read it...you missed the EPIC BATTLE! Perverts VS. FOOLS~ Yep. When that story is over this one will be as well! We already have over 80,000 words crammed into 33 chapters! So if you haven't read the story...you BETTER! I plan to have all the craziness crammed into 100 CHAPTERS! **

**You may ask 'How will you do THAT' In a few chapters we'll have OVAR 100,000 words so...yeah. These episode take TIME! But it ALL WORTH IT!**

**So enjoy the chapter! It's ZANE'S TURN~**

* * *

Me: Guys... Steve's got a girl friend...call the cops please like right now I don't want this woman next to me. She's doing the illegal!

**"LIES! She's joking around guys! What would I do that's illegal?"**

Me: Date. If you get married then there will be a manhunt. Now guys here's the deal. We WON'T have Nya's or Sensei Wu's Best Moments until Rise of The Snakes because this is mostly about the Fatty and His Victims...I MEAN Kai and then Cole, Zane, and Jay!

**"I thought that you were going to do Cole this time!"**

Me: I WAS?! I FORGOT SO I JUST DECIDED TO DO ZANE SO SHUT UP!

* * *

**Zane's BEST MOMENTS!**

**Episode 2- The Golden Emo**

1: Do you REALLY THINK PONIES ARE GOING TO STOP US?!

Kai: Yeah pretty much.

**2 and 3: *Uses Butt Nut attack on Kai* WELL YOU FAILED!**

Kai: THIS WAS MY FINAL TEST?!

Sensei: *Comes out of Monastery* What are you four doing?!

* * *

Sensei: Take your anger and send it to the Underworld! But first NINJAGO!

2: I'M BLUE!

1: MASTER YEAH I'M STILL BLACK!

**3: This white clothing can get dirty easily.**

* * *

Sensei: HURRY UP! AND BE QUIET!

**Zane: Sensei, I hope you know that your the only one yelling.**

Kai: So how did Sensei meet you three?

Cole: If it wasn't for Sensei, we probably would be killing each other! I was testing my limits!

**Zane's Flashback**

Zane: So my fish friends, would you like to be in a swimming contest.

Sensei: GAY!

Zane:*Looks around for Sensei* Who was that?

Sensei: You're forever alone!

Zane: *Looks around for Sensei again* Show yourself. *Tastes green tea instead of water*

Sensei: Do you have something wrong with tea?

**Zane:*Sees Sensei* OH MY FLABS YOU SCARED ME! MEUH GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY JUST OH MY HURK HACKPH MUELTH!**

Sensei: Are you drowning?

**Zane: MUREAQLTH HURF MALARSH BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIF FUP MERLEEOVEREH *Goes to the surface* I can...BREATHE!**

Sensei: *Goes to the surface* Well of course you can breathe! People breathe in AIR not WATER!

Zane: I am fully aware of that.

Sensei: I'm Sensei Wu and you are the 3rd ninja that I'm looking for. So come with me or perish.

Zane: I'll go with you. Since its my destiny.

Sensei: GOOD! Let's go!

**End of Flashbacks**

* * *

Sensei: STOP THE MADNESS! WE ARE HERE! The Caves of Memes. They're looking for the Scythe of Quakes.

Kai: So what do we do?

Cole: We get the scythe...

Jay: Yes go on...

Cole: And...

**Zane: EAT IT!**

Sensei: Ok. I hope the four of you enjoy each of your organs exploding. Just get the map and the weapon.. Oh and listen to me when I say this. DON'T. USE. THE. WEAPON. Plus to wrap the weapon up use these bags of leftover hair.

Jay: Why?

**Zane: So we could eat it!**

Sensei: NO. Just wrap the weapon with it!

* * *

Jay: *Smacks Kai* What's the matter with you? Are you going to do surprise butt sex on the general?

Kai: NO! Who would do that?!

Jay: *Blushes and whispers* Me?

**Cole, Zane, and Kai: WHAT?**

**Zane: Nevermind! Let's get the map. *Uses shuriken to get the map***

* * *

Jay: I'M KIDDING! LET'S HUMP...I MEAN FIGHT THESE DWEEBS!

Kai: *Passes weapon to Zane* ZANE!

**Zane: *Passes it to Cole* FOR NARNIA!**

Cole: I'LL KEEP IT BEFORE JAY HUMPS IT!

Sensei: PSSSSSSSSSSSSSH. No. We are here. I'll be waiting since I'm old and just epic.

Kai: Hey! The skeletons beat us here without the map!

Cole: Good for them!

**Zane: Hey look the shurikens! *Takes them* I WIN! *Freezes***

Jay: BOWSER!

* * *

Jay: NO! Even though Bowser got stuck in that iceberg. *Puts Cole in the front* You'll be our human shield!

Cole: WHAT?! *Face first into the wall*

**Zane: I'M FREE!**

* * *

**Zane: STOP THIS VEHICLE!**

Samukai: Why?

**Zane: You're causing to much pollution and he Speed Limit is 50 MPH! NOT over 9,000!**

Samukai: Get this Know-It-All!

* * *

**Zane: Back to the Future reference.**

Jay: We lost.

Cole: Not really. We just need something with enough acceleration to bring us to the Underworld.

Jay and Zane: True.

Cole: Wanna go to Friendly's then search for Kai?

**Jay and Zane: FLAB YEAH!**

* * *

**Episode 3!**

Cole: That was AMAZING! But JAY HAD TO HIT ON THE WAITRESS!

Jay: She gave me the eyes!

**Zane: YOU HAD A BONER PHONER!**

* * *

**Zane: WE DID IT!**

Jay: We made a perverted amusement park! I wanna go on the Boner Toner!

* * *

Me: Well that was quick! So here's episode 3 since you guys NEED the educational purposes of Ninjago Bloopers to survive.

* * *

**Last episode we learned that:**

Sensei has LOTS of hair!

The Cave of Memes harbors Molestia!

Its JayAndNya4ever's birthday!

Jay wanted to stay with Molestia!

Zane may be hungry!

Kai almost killed the team!

Jay knows about Surprise Butt Sex?

**Getting**** the shurikens**

Jay: I spy something squishy.

Cole: Jay for the last time I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY PERVERTED ISPY WITH YOU! *Ship hits ice*

Jay: I spy something erecting.

Cole: And you wander why I don't play ISPY with you.

Kai: Sensei! Do us a favor and tell us where we're heading and what's with the stretches

Sensei: To the Ice temple or whatever and these are the moves for the Tornado of Creation.

Zane: Whats the Tornado of Creation?

Sensei: Earth, fire, ice, and lightning put together. You other elements will be in there too! Making something out of nothing.

Kai: LET ME TRY!

Sensei: Took you like 4 days to pass a test and you think you can do it perfectly NOW?!

Kai: Yep! HIY...*Ship freezes*

Cole: Ships going through puberty!

Kai: Was it me?

Sensei: PSSSSSSSSSSSSSH. No. We are here. I'll be waiting since I'm old and just epic.

Kai: Hey! The skeletons beat us here without the map!

Cole: Good for them!

Zane: Hey look the shurikens! *Takes them* I WIN! *Freezes*

Jay: BOWSER!

Cole: GRAB ZANE! *All 3 of them grab Zane and use him like a Mario Kart*

Kai: Steer to the left! Steer to the right!

Jay: JUMP MY FELLOW FRIENDS!

Cole: Why so we can break our teeth?

Jay: NO! Even though Bowser got stuck in that iceberg. *Puts Cole in the front* You'll be our human shield!

Cole: WHAT?! *Face first into the wall*

Zane: I'M FREE!

Sensei: I've been free for like millions of years! Next stop...

Jay: The (Dramatic Music) FLOATING RUINS!

Sensei: Nice music!

Jay: Thanks!

**At the Floating Ruins**

Zane: Hey! THE ARMY IS FOLLOWING US!

Jay: I got the nunchucks and I FOUND A SPIKE! HE'S HUGE!

Cole: JUMP AND WE'LL USE THE WINGS!

Jay: IF I DIE I'LL SUE YOU!

Kai: YOU CAN'T SUE HIM! YOU'LL BE DEAD!

Jay: JUMP!

Kai: *Whispers to Zane and Cole* Did he say hump?

Cole: No jump.

Zane: Oh. LET'S JUMP! *They did what Zane said* (I have a feeling that this is going to be more than 3,000 words)

**In the forest at night, you know this scene! Unless you *GASP* FORGOT IT!**

Sensei: So this is what the youth of today do?

Kai: Sensei. we know you were you were trying to fit in with us but the 'youth of today' also get serious.

Cole: *Playing bongos and Cut the Rope* Kai's right like jumping on these bongos and beating my highscore is an achievement!

Jay: C'mon Sensei! Show us some moves!

Sensei: I guess I can. SHAKE WHAT YOUR MAMMA GAVE YAH! Do the elemental slide! Make sure you do the bathroom dance and WHIP YO BEARD!

Zane: I say we should try it!

**1 Hour Later**

?: Kai.

Kai: Murffffffffffffffffffff

?: KAI.

Kai: *Starts drooling and snoring*

?: *Throws a boulder at Kai's 'area'* KAI!

Kai: Jay please don't rape me...Nya?

Nya: Me gusta go.

Kai: NYAPET WAIT! *Follows her to the Fire Temple*

Garmadon: I'M RIGHT HERE BROTHA FROM ANOTHER MOTHA!

Kai: OH MY FLAB ATTACK! WHAT IN FAT ALBERT'S FLABS MADE YOU DISGUISE YOURSELF AS MY SISTER?!

Garmadon: My epicness.

Kai: You're not 20% cooler.

Garmadon: SHUT UP OR NYA HERE DIES!

Nya: KAI HELP!

Kai: Nya!

Garmadon: Pull the Sword of Fire chili or Nya gets a taste of lava**(1)**

Kai: *Does moves to pull the sword and save Nya* STAY CLOSE!

Nya: I WILL! I'm sorry for the mean things I said.

Kai: I'm sorry too!

Garmadon: ATTACK MY SHADOW ARMY!

Kai: HIYA HOUW WOAH it didn't hurt the thing?!

Shadow of Garmadon: *Kicks Kai, throws him, and CROTCH SHOT!)

Kai: The sword!

Shadow of Garmadon: *Picks up sword and does a victory stance* Then gets punched in the face.

Nya: ITS THAT OLD MAN WHO CAME TO OUR SHOP!

Kai: * Being sarcastic* NO!

Sensei: I doing some EPIC MOVES! *Use hands to make parents look like they're having y'know and shadows start running away and dying* HA! I got the sword!

Garmadon: You help one but endanger the other three because the skeleton army tied them and ran off with the golden weapons because I'm a boss!

Sensei: I CAN'T LET MY BROTHER GET THE FOUR WEAPONS! *Cuts part of the path off so he may go to the Underworld* HEYA!

Kai: NO! Sensei don't do this! Its my fault! I should of stayed at the campsite.

Sensei: The past is the past and SCREW THIS! I'M TAKING THE ELEVATOR. *Press button and goes into a run down elevator. He drinks tea and falls to his doom*

Nya: Kai. Why is there a dragon here licking me?

Kai: He WUVS you...WAAIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Did you say dragon?

**With the other 3 who are chasing after Samukai to get the Golden Weapons back**

Zane: STOP THIS VEHICLE!

Samukai: Why?

Zane: You're causing to much pollution and he Speed Limit is 50 MPH! NOT over 9,000!

Samukai: Get this Know-It-All!

Jay: I'll get the weapons by my...OUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFA! THAT HURTS! Hey Cole is there any way I can get a boner as...*Get hit in the 'area' by Cole's scythe.

Jay: *Holding his nuts and crying* ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Cole: Sorry Jay I didn't see you there.

Samukai: TO THE UNDERWORLD!

Zan, Cole, and Jay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zane: Back to the Future reference.

Jay: We lost.

Cole: Not really. We just need something with enough acceleration to bring us to the Underworld.

Jay and Zane: True.

Cole: Wanna go to Friendly's then search for Kai?

Jay and Zane: FLAB YEAH!

* * *

**I'm gonna put the new episode for you guys! I'm SO NICE SOMETIMES!**

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 2- Perverts VS. FOOLS (Heh...This MAY BE my favorite in the series or the next one? IDK)**

_Dear (Dumb) Diary,_

_It has been OVA 9,000 hours since we got stranded in the sea. My crew has lost their energy so we can't hump each other to keep warm or ANYTHING WARM in fact! But there's a legend that beautiful women live on an Island called Wi Tu Gu Genus. If the legend is true they'll be knocked up in no time!_

_After that we're going to this place called The Dark Island. Where they said evil lays! Yes. BARBEQUE LAYS!_

_Thanks for listening,_

_Captain Soto_

Captain Soto: Alright my perverted crew! Where are we going?

Drunken Perverted Pirate: Look sexy. No-eyed Pete is steering the boat so nothing BAD is going to happen to us! Got that short stuff?

Captain Soto: OH YOU SEXY BASTARD! *Slaps Drunken Pirate* WHY YOU LET HIM STEER?!

*Ship hits rock*

Captain Soto: Watch. This happened in 1814. What's next? A dumb dude hits a ship into an iceberg in 1914 with a bunch of people on it? *Drowns*

* * *

**With Our Ninja**

Lloyd: I'M INVINSIBLE! DUN DUN DUNNUN DUN DUN DUD DUN DUN! *Beats up Kai*

Kai: PSSSH! You're so weak! You can't even face my pinkie toe!

Sensei: *Throws tea at Kai* YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T HAVE TOES! WE JUST HAVE BIG HOLES ON OUR BUTTS AND LEGS!

Jay: Those were made FOR SITTING BUT ESPECIALLY FOR US PERVS!

Zane: The sad thing is that he speaks the truth.

Cole: So anyway since that is TOO AWKWARD of a subject let's do some target practice! ON KAI!

Jay: OK! I'll go first! *Takes off all of us his clothes*

Kai: NO! NO! NO!

Jay: Look. If I'm going to get your sister pregnant I'll need to know how to do it and where to do it so HURRY UP AND GET NAKED!

Sensei: Now THIS is interesting! *Takes out video camera*

Lloyd: AM I PART OF THESE EXERCISES?

Sensei: *Notices Lloyd* NO!

Lloyd: THEN HOW WILL I LEARN SPINJITZU?!

Sensei: SHUT UP AND WAIT. When the key is unlocked. So yeah. SHUT UP.

Jay: *Puts clothes back on* Guys if we're REALLY going to train Lloyd don't you think it should be ANYWHERE BUT HERE?!

Zane: Jay, for once, has a point. This dump is too crowded and I can't even see the civilians get mugged! THIS PLACE STINKS!

Cole: True. Only if we still had the bounty. But too bad it's gone.

Sensei: *Throws a roll of Bounty at Cole* Happy?

Kai: Sensei. You KNOW what bounty he's talking about.

Sensei: Yes I do but I'm no miracle worker so DEAL WITH IT! *Slaps Kai* I have a HIGH IQ! YOU HAVE SOME NEGATIVE IQ SO YOU SHAINT BE TALKING?!

Zane: Sensei, 'SHAINT' isn't a word.

Sensei: Will you SHUT UP?! Anyway I agree with you FOOLS! Drag the kid somewhere OK! THANKS!

* * *

Nya: Alright. Bowser's all up and running!

Lloyd: Can someone explain to me why we need a giant turtle as transportation?

Nya: We don't need to fill him up with gas!

Lloyd: You people are cheap!

Nya: Heh, SHUT UP.

Lloyd: Why should I?

Nya: Cause ONE DAY THIS PIECE OF POOP IS GOING TO BE YOURS!

Lloyd: REALLY?!

Nya: YES REALLY! THIS IS FOR THE ULTIMATE SPINJITZU MASTER SO...YEAH SHUT UP!

Lloyd: But how do I fly THAT THING?!

Nya: DUH! Use your legs and arms! HERP-A-DERP!

Lloyd: Really?

Nya: YEAH REALLY! FLY BOWSER FLY!

* * *

**With Garmadon...**

Acudius: So what does this thing do?

Garmadon: How AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! I DIDN'T GET THIS FROM RENT-A-CENTER!

Fangtom: WHAT DOES IT DO?

Garmadon: *Smacks Fangtom* Oh my...I JUST GOT IT YOU BUFFOON!

Skaildor: PSSSSH YEAH RIGHT! I bet that you don't know how to use it!

Garmadon: *Grabs Mega Weapon* I DO KNOW HOW TO USE IT! But we're flying surprisingly at this high altitude with a great amount of air and pressure for us to live on so there's NOTHING HERE THAT I CAN USE IT ON!

Mezmo: LOOK A BOWSER!

Garmadon: I'm not going to let that turtle take me to another castle! FOLLOW THAT THING!

Mezmo: OK! OK!

Garmadon: FIRE! *Nothing happens to Bowser*

Ludicrous: LOL WHAT'S GARMADON DOING?!

Garmadon: *Foam starts coming out of his mouth* OBLITERATE!

Slitheraa: *Giggles* He reminds me of my mother!

Garmadon: GET CLOSER YOU SCALEY IDIOTS!

Mezmo: OK FINE! *Runs into Bowser*

Garmadon: *Cries* WHY ISN'T THIS THING WORKING?! *Sniff* WHY?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! LET IT GO!

Ludicrous: But they already freed Willy!

Garmadon: I'm going to have that perverted ninja RAPE YOU!

Mezmo: Jay?

Garmadon: NO! Cole!

Serpentine: *Giggle* YOU FAILED!

Garmadon: I KNOW! WAIT A MINUTE. I KNOW HOW TO WORK THIS THING! OH MY GARM YOU PEOPLE ARE SO GOING TO WATCH! *Runs to some room*

Ludicrous: Alright guys I bet each of you $100 that he wouldn't know how to use the thing so PAY UP!

Serpentine:...Fine!

* * *

Garmadon: Why can't I do this? I'm trying so hard but it's not working! *Hits thing and diary appears* What's this?

_Dear (Dumb) Diary,_

_It has been OVA 9,000 hours since we got stranded in the sea. My crew has lost their energy so we can't hump each other to keep warm or ANYTHING WARM in fact! But there's a legend that beautiful women live on an Island called Wi Tu Gu Genus. If the legend is true they'll be knocked up in no time!_

_After that we're going to this place called The Dark Island. Where they said evil lays! Yes. BARBEQUE LAYS!_

_Thanks for listening,_

_Captain Soto_

Garmadon: These perverted pirates had a great crew! Only if they were here to show these idiotic snakes how it's done. MAN I WISH THEY WERE HERE!

*Mega Weapon starts glowing*

Garmadon: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS WEAPON IS RAPING ME ON THE INSIDE! LOOK IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER I PROMISE TO GIVE THOSE SNAKES 1 PENNY A DAY!

?: I AM CAPTAIN SOTO! LEADER OF THE PEVERTED PIRATES!

Garmadon: OHHHHHHH FLAB NO!

* * *

Jay: How are we going to find a place to train Lloyd in this Hooker City? We'll be dead by the time we find the right place!

Sensei: OH JAY! Son of a pervert! There are many ways that you can get fat and skinny. In this case I just learned that Kai gained 100lbs making him 1 TON IN ALL!

Ninja: WHAT?!

Cole: OH FLAB!

Kai: Hey! I have you know that I'm NOT a ton!

Sensei: ...And your mother said that you aren't ugly.

Cole, Zane, and Jay: OH SNAPS!

Kai: *Cries* YOU'RE MEAN!

Sensei: *Smiles evilly* THANK YOU! *Throws a bus token at them*

Zane: What is this circle with a hole in it?

Sensei: It's a...

Cole: A PORTAL THAT LEADS TO THE SECOND DIMENSION!?

Jay: THE RAPE HOTLINE?!

Sensei: No and *Slaps Jay* NO! I'M NOT YOUR KIND!

Jay: *Smiles evilly* YOUKNOWYOUWANTTO.

Kai: LOL WHUT?!

Sensei: You people are FOOLS. It's a bus token.

Zane: But taking the bus is for all the people who can't afford a car!

Sensei: Well thanks for insulting our audience and commuters EVERYWHERE. You, FOOLS, can't buy or RENT a car so yeah. You FOOLS are POOR.

Jay: But you're our...

Sensei: BOSS! GET SOME 1-UPS and OUT OF MY FACE!

* * *

Dareth: Welcome people. I'm Grand Sensai...

Lloyd: Gay idiot! IT'S PRONOUNCED SENSEI!

Dareth: Grand SENSEI Dareth. Happy kid?

Lloyd: Uh...NO. YOU'RE BELT IS TOO HIGH!

Dareth: SHOULD I CARE?! Uh...I mean, why are you guys here anyway?

Cole: We have to train this brat...

Lloyd: BRONY. *Snaps in Cole's face* GET. IT. RIGHT.

Cole: We have to train this... *Glares at Lloyd* BRONY to be the best Ninja in Ninjago.

Dareth: Well you failed already cause I'M THE BEST IN THE LAND!

Cole: WRONG FOOL. WE SAVED THE WORLD FROM A GIANT BUTT SNAKE!

Dareth: Unless I'm stupid...

Lloyd: Which you are...

Dareth: OH FAT ALBERT CAN YOU SHUT UP?! ANYWAY...Wasn't that Lord Garmadon?

Jay: LOL. NO!

Dareth: Fine. You can train here. IF YOU CAN BEAT ME!

Kai: OK! *Takes a step forward, which makes Dareth scream and faint*

Dareth: YOU CAN TRAIN HERE! YOU WIN!

Zane: At least you have enough sense. C'mon guys let's train this bra...

Lloyd: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE.

Zane: BRONY to be the Best ninja in Ninjago!

* * *

Captain Soto: Alright my sexy crew, how are we going to use all these gadgets and gizmos?

Perverted Pirate #1: I don't know you sexy bastard. The Sexy isn't how we left it! (You know they're calling the bounty sexy...right?)

Captain Soto: You my sexy friend are so right. *Presses some red button*

Perverted Pirate #2: OHMYBIEBER! *Gasp* *Wheeze* WE'RE FLYING~

No-Eyed Pete: LOL WHAT?!

Captain Soto: What he is saying is in fact THE TRUTH! Imagine our Sexy flying through the sexy to Ninjago so we can rob it of the sexy sexiness!

* * *

Jay: Alright. Step 1: BE LIGHT ON YOUR FEET SO NO ONE WILL RAPE YOU! (Jay's Face: ^_^)

Lloyd: Eh...heh.. (Lloyd's Face: (=益=))

Cole: Remember, you may be small but you ARE STRONG. Even though your a brony and have no future at the moment!

Lloyd: You guys are SO NICE TO ME. *Destroys boards and makes crack in floor*

Sensei: No wonder this FOOL is going to be the Green Ninja.

Zane: He can harness all the elements!

Sensei: Of...course...he can. Oh no...NO SHIZ SHERLOCK! *Smacks Zane*

Lloyd: Cool! I can...

Everyone but Sensei: DID YOU JUST CALL HIM (ME) FOOL?! (I put me because Lloyd is saying it at the same time everyone else is)

Sensei: Man you people...you people are DEAF! He turned into your kind now and each one of you are idiots so yeah. He's technically a FOOL. But since he has EACH OF YOUR ELEMENTS...HE'S THE BIGGEST PERVERTED FATTY NO-IT-ALL EMO I'VE BEATEN UP, INSULTED, AND LAID EYES ON SO FAR!

Zane:...So?

Sensei: *Smacks Zane out of the window* All of you...WATCH. WATCH WHEN THIS FOOL STARTS PUBERTY. ONE OF YOU PEOPLE WILL THINK HE RAPED SOMEONE, GOT PREGNANT, GOT BEATEN UP BY RABID BEARS, AND GRADUATED COLLEGE!

Lloyd: NO WAY! I CAN'T AFFORD TO BE ONE OF THEM!

Dareth: Well to bad! Stack those boards boys.

Boys: Yes Grand Sensai...

Lloyd: YOU BETTER CORRECT YOURSELF YOU IDIOTS!

Boys: YES GRAND SENSEI DARETH!

Dareth: So I saw what you did there. HA! 10 boards? 50 is half of 100!

Zane and Sensei: No shiz Sherlock.

Jay: WAIT. How did Zane get back here so quickly?

Dareth: Ready to be amazed? If I do this I'll be a part of your Ninja team with awesome weapons, sluts, and perverted people!

Cole: *Mumbles* Stop trying to steal my life.

Sensei: What? I didn't here you speak up. You want to get a disease? I see how it is. Watch. You already have FOOL in you. Now you want AIDS? That won't AID you in being a FOOL so yeah. SHUT THAT EMO MOUTH. YOU SHAINT TALKING.

Zane: Sensei...

Sensei: *Slaps Zane AGAIN* SLUT UP YOU! Oh Sensei this! Oh Sensei that! SHUT UP AND GO BE A HOOKER!

Dareth: HIIIIIIIII- *Breaks hand* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sensei: What are you doing? Getting laid?

?: ARRRRGH!

Cole: What the FREEMEN?!

Kai: THERE ARE PIRATES OUT THERE!

Cole: But pirates haven't been around for centuries!

Sensei: Well...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO FOOLS GO!

* * *

Captain Soto: ALRIGHT MY SEXIES! LET'S PLAY OUR THEME SONG!

**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT.**

Some Business Dude: This procedure will raises our sales by 9001%

*Pirates shoot canon ball through window*

Perverted Pirate #3: GIVE US YOUR SEXYS!

Business Women: RUN!

* * *

Mailman: Ah...nothing horrible is happening today! Now I DON'T have to go to therapy!

Captain Soto: *Grabs mailman to the back alley* Don't worry! This will be quick.

***10 Minutes Later***

Therapist: What is wrong?

Mailman: A perverted pirate forced me to...to...

Therapist: To do what?

Mailman: LISTEN TO JUSTIN BIEBER!

Therapist: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ONE WEAKNESS!

* * *

Perverted Pirate #7: HUMP THAT BUS!

Peverted Pirate #8: They give us their sexys!

Perverted Pirates: AND WE WERE LIKE SEXY, SEXY, SEXY, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Kai: HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE IN TIME?!

Cole: We got to take public transportation!

Zane: You mean the bus...right?

Lloyd: DOES IT MATTER?! *Throws Ninja on bus*

Kai: I don't like the idea of this kid coming on.

Lloyd: PROBLEM?!

Zane: Child PLEASE. You can't even master your powers and you want to come with us on a mission which may come to an end if we all get raped or listen to Justin Bieber?

Cole: Zane has a point. We're sorry Lloyd.

Lloyd: Fine. *Sniff* But we already have a pervert on our team...

Jay: Heh...Justin Bieber is playing...AND I WAS LIKE...

Every on the bus except Jay: **NO!**

**On the Roof of the Bus**

Kai: Is it really necessary to make these stances?

Zane: YES!

Cole: But we aren't doing anything!

Jay: I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO...

Everyone in the city: **NO!**

Kai: YOU HAVE THE SLUT/BRAT! ISN'T SHE ENOUGH?!

Cole: GUYS LET'S USE KAI'S SWORD TO LAUNCH OURSELVES ONTO THAT SHIP!

Zane: OH! LET ME DO IT! *Forces sword into ship*

Ninja: HIIIIIIIIIII- *Bus stops*

Kai: OH MY FLAB! MY HEART JUST SKIPPED A BEAT!

Jay: SEE WHAT HAPPENS YOU HAVE 10 BACON BUTTERS?! IT'S A HEART ATTACK WRAPPED OVER A HEART ATTACK!

Cole: That grandma is holding us up!

Jay: HURRY UP YOU OLD FOOL! WE HAVE A CITY TO SAVE!

Grandma: SHAT AP! *Groceries rip bag* No!

Jay: THAT'S IT! *Jumps off bus and roundhouse kicks grandma into a brick wall*

Cole: OH FLAB JAY WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU?!

Jay: *Climbs back to the top* She has two fine working legs! She should of walked faster instead of being a troll!

* * *

Dareth: This looks like a job for me! The Ninja of...ANIMAL MOVES! *Jumps onto the Sexy*

Captain Soto: OHMYBIEBER! IT'S A VIRGIN!

All Perverted Pirates: *GASP* ILLEGAL!

Dareth: FEAR ME! For I know the hippo! SLURP-DEPP-RAWR (Ireallydon'tknowwhyI'mtypingthispart)! THE TIGER ROAR! THE RABIDS! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~

Captain Soto: *Cuts Dareth's shirt into pieces* You...FAILED.

Dareth:...The Rayman...ahhhhhhhhhh?

* * *

Cole: Great. How are we going to get onto the bounty without getting caught?

Zane: It's not the Destiny's bounty. It's called the 'Sex, Sex, Sexy'!

Kai: How did you know?

Zane: They used Justin Bieber magazines and nails to put that on the side of the ship.

Jay: We can go to that costume store over there!

***4 Minutes Later***

Kai: These leggings are too tight.

Jay: Then go up there naked! Watch as WE...I mean...THEY RAPE YOU!

* * *

Dareth: Look. I'm not a real Sensei. HECK, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MARTIAL ARTS IS! THIS BELT. I PAINTED IT! ALL THE TROPHIES ARE FAKE!

Kai: I KNEW IT!

Captain Soto: Ok boys! Who here wants to see him be pregnant?

Perverted Pirate Crew: YEAH!

Jay: WHO HERE WANTS TO SEE HIM STAY A VIRGIN?!

Perverted Pirate Crew: YEA...NO! Wait what?

Ninja: NINJAGO!

Captain Soto: MORE VIRGINS?!

Jay: Well I'm not really a virgin. I one of those people who practice on pillows...

Captain Soto: Oh. So are you with us or them?

Jay: PSSSSSSSSSSSH! THEM OF COURSE!

No-Eyed Pete: We'll give you our Justin Bieber Albums.

Jay: SCREW THEM! LET THE 9 MONTHS BEGIN!

Captain Soto: GOOD! *Pushes Dareth overboard*

Dareth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gets saved by the Boswer*

Lloyd: Hi. FOOL.

* * *

Cole: JAY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!

Jay: *Uses nun-chucks to beat up pirates* Look dude. I was planning ahead! They aren't masters at the Perverted Arts y'know.

Zane:...I don't even WANT to know what that is.

Lloyd: NINJAGO! *Hits Zane and punches pirate*

Kai: LLOYD YOU TOOTHPICK YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! *Puts Lloyd in a barrel*

Lloyd: *Flips over and runs into lever* RAWR! *Makes Kai do a barrel roll and makes Kai fall overboard*

Cole: YOU PIRATES ARE DIRTY! TRYING TO MAKE JUSTIN BIEBER LOOK USEFUL!

Perverted Pirate #10: OHMYBIEBER CAN THIS BARREL STAY STILL!

Lloyd: NO YOU MOMMAFLABBER! NINJAGO! *Does Spinjitzu*

Perverted Pirate #10: WTBIEBER?!

Lloyd: OH YEAH BOYZ! I JUST DID SPINJITZU OH YEAH! *Perverted Pirate pushes him onto the lever which (...sadly) saves Kai*

Lloyd: Alright. Now that's over...POWERBALL!

Garmadon: OH SNAP! FLAB JUST GOT REAL! MY SON IS GROWING STRONGER!

Zane: LLOYD YOU FLABBING IDIOT YOUR POWERS ARE UNSTABLE!

Lloyd: HOOOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *The Ninja get crushed*

Jay: Lloyd...if I have a child this is ALL YOUR FAULT!

Captain Soto: It's RAPING TIME!

Kai: *Cries* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAHAHAHAAHA! AHAHHAHAHahahah! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Captain Soto: I like my victims salty.

Perverted Pirate #2: Is there an earthquake going on?

Samurai: Rawr.

Perverted Pirates: RUN!

Samurai: *Puts sail back where it was and saves the Ninja*

Jay: Ah... Perverts VS. Fools!

Zane: Correction! FOOLS!

Jay: I'm going to rape you.

Zane: NEVER MIND!

Cole: The Winner is...

Zane: Nya!

Jay: WRONG! Bratty Slut!

Nya: *Giggles* You guys are so right.

* * *

Police officer: Thank you for saving the city Ninja!

Cole: Remember to include this little Brony.

Lloyd: Yep. YOU BETTER CALL ME A BRONY~

Kai: At least we have the bounty back!

Garmadon: SORRWII NUNJA YA SNOOZE YA LOOSE! (HE SOUNDED LIKE HE WAS YELLING IN A British Accent at this part OK?!)

Lloyd: DAD!

Garmadon: Lloyd...GIVE UP YOU FOOL! OR ELSE IT'LL BE TOO LATE!

Lloyd: But...*Looks at everyone*

Sensei: **DID HE JUST CALL YOU A _FOOL_?! I'M GOING TO _KEEL _HIM!**

Lloyd: Fool? ONLY SENSEI CALLS ME A FOOL!

Garmadon: FINE. HAVE IT YOUR WAY!

Sensei: This isn't a Burger King Commercial. Get out of here you FOOL! *Jay flips over Dareth*

Nya: I thought you were going to do me first.

Dareth: C'mon. I DARETH you guys to forgive me.

Sensei: For being a brainless jerk. Heh. That's Zane's job y'know.

Zane: **WHAT?!**

Everyone but Zane: *Laughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**The End**

* * *

**Guys...XD**

**All Zane's Best moments plus + 2 EPISODES = OVER 5,000 WORDS!**

**So...we only got Cole left then we have Rise of the Snakes!**

**So review on the Best Moments AND EPISODES! If you want more randomness...PM me if you have any request!**

**Have an EPIC day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	4. Chapter 4: Kai! Part 2

**New chapter...LIVE FROM OHIO?!**

* * *

Me: Heloo guys! We have great NEWS! I'm STILL IN OHIO which is why the new Ninjago Bloopers chapter is going to be little late but it is almost done so we ARE in RISE OF THE SNAKES! YEAH!

**"Y'know if you want to you could leave now and NEVER come back because this is probably making you guys die..."**

Me: OF LAUGHTER! So we're gonna get started and these are Kai's BEST MOMENTS IN RISE OF THE SNAKES! BUT...Here's the deal. We are going to do Episodes 1-6, THEN 7-12. We aren't going to like shove these episodes into your faces! Who do you think I am? Those people who 'replaced' Ninjago with drugs...I mean, Chima?

**"Anyway...onto Kai's best moments from Episode 1-6."**

* * *

**Episode #1**

Kai: I see Nya!

Jay: WHERE!

**Kai: On that rooftop looking like a pedophile.**

Jay: That's my angel!

* * *

**Episode #2**

Sensei: *Smacks Zane* M-A-I-L TIME! IDIOT! We get mail from randoms and wannabes.

Mailman: MAIL CALL! Here's a letter from Cole's father and emo club.

Jay and Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA! *Sees Cole's killer glare*

**Kai: We were laughing at Zane's breathing!**

* * *

Zane: Dinner is served.

**Kai: PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *everybody starts laughing***

Zane: Is there a problem?

Sensei: Zane, you're my student and I love you but...THAT THING ON YOU IS PINK!

* * *

**Episode #2 1/2 (This episode was a made UP episode because ninjago only has 30 episodes NOT INCLUDING THE MINI-MOVIES so yeah...we made one up to bump it up)**

Jay: No. Robbing people! Now that's what I call 'Snakes On A Plane: Ninjago Edition'!

**Kai: No time to fool around Jay. This is serious.**

Jay: WE GOTTA HELP HIM!

Zane: Stop with the Pets of Wonder and let's find Cole.

* * *

Jay: Well it has the 'Forever Alone' atmosphere.

Zane: We don't have time to joke around my friend.

**Kai: Zane's right. Bananas could be watching and stalking us.**

Zane: I feel a strange energy around us.

Jay: Your loneliness?

Zane: NO! Worse.

* * *

Kai: WRONG! **(This is in the beat of Planton's Version)**

_F is for Fire which the girl is on it_

_U is for UR MOM_

_N is for Nuts that have EXTRA..._

Falcon: WILL YOU SHUT UP? ALL of you are wrong!

* * *

**Kai: I know how to get him! *Song Starts playing***

**We're brothers**

**we're happy and we're singing and we're colored.**

**Give me a high five!**

* * *

**Kai: *Hugs Cole* We used the powers of ponies to free you from Skales! SO LET'S GO HOME AND GET FAT!**

Falcon: My job here is done! If you need me here's my card noe SEE YAS!

Cole: WAS ZANE RIGHT ABOUT TALKING FALCONS?!

Zane: Yes my emo brother.

* * *

**N is for nurses Jay hits on**

**I is for Ice Cream YAY**

**N is for nucleus**

**J is for jacked up**

**A is for awesomeness**

**G is for greatest show**

**O is for Over the whole universe!**

* * *

**Episode #3**

Jay: Don't mind Zane. He wants his inner bad boy to get out! Right Cole and Kai?!

**Kai and Cole: Nyeh**.

Jay: *Pulls out drugs* RIGHT?!

**Kai and Cole: OF COURSE!**

* * *

Sensei: I know. There is a SUPER SECRET force and energy that my father used back in the day...

**Kai: A wheelchair?**

Sensei: *Slaps Kai* NO! It's called...

Cole: A portal?

Zane: A car?

Jay: Horses?

Nya: Fords?

**Kai: Electric scooters?**

* * *

Cole: WRECKING BALL! *All of them duck*

Kai: Uh...WHERE THE FLAB IN *!^*(!&*)^() &)!^ &^) &!^() _!&%!( ^(! )& ^ ) & )& )^ % _!*!_ IS JAY!

Falcon: UP THERE ON THE BALL!

**Kai: I see he can't resist.**

Cole: Kai, THAT'S ATROCIOUS!

* * *

**Episode #4**

Cole: ZANE! WAKE UP!

Zane: I CAN'T GET LAID BEFORE 23!

**Kai: WHAT?!**

Jay: Did you read my books again?

* * *

Cole: Who was it?

**Kai: *In the 'MY PRECIOUS' tone* TELL...US! NOW! *Starts spitting***

Sensei: THE FLAB?! WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING?!

* * *

**Kai: WHAT! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! *Sensei pulls his pants off* HEY!**

Sensei: You shouldn't be saying 'HEY' or wearing Hello Kitty underwear!

* * *

Kai: FINALLY! We have a mission to go on!

Nya: Hey guys! Hey Jay!

Jay: Hey there! Y'know I have time for you to 'hangout' with me tonight...

**Kai: JAY TOUCH HER AND YOU'LL BE NUTLESS!**

Cole: Now Kai all you need to do is watch Jay's every move.

Zane: From upstairs to the bathroom!

* * *

Zane: FASTER KAI FASTER!

**Kai: I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!**

Zane: DON'T SLIP! FIRMLY GRASP IT!

**Kai: Zane, you're so hot!**

Pythor: Oh young love!

**Kai: WHAT?! You trapped us in this green stuff and Zane's trying to help me hold my sword! The worst thing is that he's burning up so I'm trying to move my other arm as fast as I can so I can cool him off!** _(OK! If you thought Kai and Zane were doing something you may raise your hands!)_

* * *

**Episode #5**

**Kai: YOU JUST COULDN'T STAND MY GOOD LOOKS AND AWESOME WEIGHT! YOU ARE SUCH A HAX0R!**

Cole: THAT CHILI WAS READY, PERFECT, AMAZING BUT YOU SCREWED IT UP AND IT FELL ON MY HAIR MAKING ME HAVE RAINBOW HAIR!

Jay: IT'S ILLEGAL TO TOUCH MY PROPERTY Y'KNOW!

Zane: HOW AM I GOING TO BECOME A MAN? TIZ PINK!

Lloyd: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! TAUNTED! I DID ALL OF THAT STUFF YOU ANTIBRONIES!

The Ninja: YOU!

* * *

**Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT!**

**Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT!**

**Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT!**

**Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT!**

**Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT!**

**Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT! (You guys HAD TO THINK ABOUT THIS IN EPISODE 5)**

* * *

**Kai: JAY! HELP! THE EVIL BRONY EMPIRE'S ATTACKING! WITH LOVE AND TOLERANCE!**

Jay: Um...Kai all I see is serpents AND THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!

* * *

Zane: I'M YOU'RE WORST FLIPPIN NIGHTMARE!

Cole: SAMURAI!

**Kai: NICKI MINAJ?**

The Ninja: GO GO POWER RANGERS! DO DO DO DO DO GO GO POWER RANGERS! DO DO DO DO DO REACH OUT TOGETHER! SAMURAI FOREVER! DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO GO GO POWER RANGERS! DO DO DO DO DO GO GO POWER RANGERS! DO DO DO DO DO REACH OUT TOGETHER SAMURAI FOREVER!

* * *

**Kai: This suit was half plastic and human and it had make up and bathing suits all over it! It was PINK AND STUFF LIKE THAT! With wigs and...**

Cole: *Whispering to Jay and Zane* Why are they listening to him? The kid thinks that the Samurai's suit is Nicki Minaj!

**Kai: *Puts his plate of food on his face* THIS IS BRONY REPELLENT!**

Lloyd: OFFENSIVE!

Sensei: Eh. WHO CARES KAI?! Anyway! Where's my flute?

Jay: Pythor stole it.

Sensei: NURUAGAGRARAGATTAFYFYYTYO:WUPY:VCOWGEOGVO:WGVOGGGV OGEQGVGHRVHREVGq;vgyqgUIKIU*GOGTVGUIWvqGHDIOGHGWQG V*:GGO:QGgreucgq8;vgpuiqreghviorevbgqegvboevbg 8g*G*#G*EGT*$GD$El98gdefrt85iorhevrt8gprght;ptgewrtgrew8gv8y48y84y 3g8f43 r848ty48y3t894yt489y3894y3fh fhfhfh43490y01h4!

* * *

**Kai: We'll jump off the bounty together so you won't get hurt OK!**

**Kai: YES MOM I KNOW THAT I NEED PADS!**

Jay: *Throws Kai off* What?!

Cole: YOU JUST THREW KAI OFF THE BOUNTY!

Jay: He has pads! He won't get hurt. Now...LET'S ALL JUMP! *All of them jump*

* * *

**Kai: YO DADA IS SO SOFT THAT HE'S MISTAKEN FOR LOTION!**

Jay: The hypnobrai's daddy is just like that!

Mezmo: WHO SAID THAT?!

* * *

**Episode #6**

Everyone's Face: **ಠ****_ಠ**

**Kai: MILKSHAKEZ!**

Everyone's Face: ಠoಠ SHUT UP!

Kai: (╥﹏╥) Ok.

* * *

**Kai: TO THE MODELING PHOTO SHOOT!**

Zane: NO YOU IDIOT. TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!

* * *

Kai: BUT WE JUST GOT THESE AWESOME UNIFORMS!

Jay: Yeah and your stomach shows through it you CoN fan.

**Kai: HEY! Call of Ninja is a GREAT GAME AND MY FAT IS THE BEST THING THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! *Takes off ninja suit to show fat***

Everyone in the Park: WHO LIED TO YOU?!

Kai: You guys SUCK!

Zane: Anyway we better show that Samurai a piece of our minds and Kai's fatness.

**Kai: HUR HUR HUR!**

* * *

**Kai: Luckily if the Samurai tries to hit me with lasers, my fat will be able to save me.**

Hypnobrai Warrior: It's that fire chili fat ninja guy!

Kai: I'M NOT FAT!

Me: No offense Kai but you're stomach is literally popping out of your suit.

**Kai: *With a Forever Alone and Sad Violin playing in the background* IT'S NOT TRUE. I'm loved by many!**

Everyone in the series pops out and OCs (Your OC can appear if you want!): HA! DON'T MAKE US LAUGH!

**Kai: YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY!**

Everyone and OCs: HA HA HA!

Caroline: YOU SUCK! HA HA! NINJAGO BLOOPERS CHARACTERS WERE HERE!

Samurai: *Whispers to self* I'll sneak out now.

* * *

**Kai: *Listening to 1D* I'm beautiful...I'm beautiful...I'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI' mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mb eautiful. HEY GUYS DO YOU THINK I'M BEAUTIFUL?!**

Cole: Why are you listening to 1 Direction?

**Kai: Everyone literally called be ugly and fat. *Sniff* I'M BEAUTIFUL RIGHT?!**

* * *

Kai: Alright Lloyd. Take this cash and go play in the Arcade.

Lloyd: But this Arcade SUCKS YOUR FATNESS!

**Kai: HEY! I used to go to this Arcade as a kid!**

Lloyd: It probably turned horrible since the first day you entered it with you CoN self.

Kai: YOU SUCK.

Lloyd: You shouldn't be talking. When it comes to food your mouth is like a black hole.

**Kai: YOU NOW WHAT?! I'M BEAUTIFUL AND.**..

Lloyd: WHO** LIED** TO YOU?!

**Kai: *Sniff* I GOT A SAMURAI TO GET! *Starts crying* YOU STAY HERE WHILE I GO FIND THAT NUT.**

Lloyd: Looking for a nut? You should look lower I'm sure you'll find it.

**Kai: *Sobbing like it's hot* SHUT UP! *Drives away***

Lloyd: What a crybaby.

* * *

Kai: He's no where to be seen.

Jay: Did you check the flab?

Zane: Did you check your pants?

Jay: Heh...Heh...WHY WOULD LLOYD BE IN MY PANTS? *Starts laughing like a maniac*

**Kai: He's not on me.**

* * *

Jay: Man I hope they didn't hurt the little guy. If they did we'll probably die!

Cole: Don't be worried Jay! Luckily we didn't get sued so we wouldn't have to pay!

Kai: I hate it that we're in here and we have to rhyme! One of these days, we will have a hard time.

Zane: Don't be a hater Kai make sure you don't blow an eye. Trying to survive might be hard but we can hurry this up and our guard. So has a token of being as slow as a mole, we go back to you Cole.

Cole: We're here now we can ch...

**Kai: BAGELS! *Vehicles disappear***

* * *

**Kai: LET'S ROLL!**

Jay, Zane, Cole: KAI NO! *All of them fall and get trapped*

Pythor: Oh our main act as arrived.

Skales: Ladies and gentlietine, it is time for the fight to begin. NINJA VS SAMURAI!

Zane: Guys. Tell my friends that I love them.

**Kai, Jay, Cole: Ok. WAIT! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!**

* * *

**Kai: NYA?! You're the Red Ranger *Gets slapped* I mean Samurai?**

Nya: Yeah. It's only been about the boys while the girl just sits back and relaxes! I'm not ordinary girl. I'm Nya.

**Kai: That's sweet and touching but I found out who the Samurai is!**

* * *

**"Ladies and gentlemen, those are Kai's BEST MOMENTS from Episodes 1-6. We are going to do every main character THEN go to 7-12."**

Me: And here's episode 1 of Rise of the Snakes! AND WE ARE STILL IN OHIO! And yes. I did drive there. 7 HOURS!

* * *

**WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! I'm the security here and before you read this episode you must respond to this question. We'll need to test your level of sainty before you start reading this! So here's an example!**

**Example: Are you crazy?**

**A. DERP.**

**B. Well...yeah.**

**C. DUH!**

**D. NO. But the voices inside my head seem to disagree...**

**Alright this is REALLY IMPORTANT. Ashley has been getting reviews of people laughing and dying like Hyenas!**

**1. What would you do if someone yelled at you?**

**A. Cry (2 points)**

**B. Burn their house (10 points)**

**C. Plot their deaths (25 points)**

**D. Shake it off (1 point)**

**2. Who is your favorite Ninjago Bloopers character? Why?**

**A. Kai; because he's fat! (4 points)**

**B. Zane; because he's a Know-it-All (10 points)**

**C. Cole; because he's MY LITTLE EMO! (20 points)**

**D. Jay; BECAUSE HE'S A FLABBING PERVERT! (50 points)**

**3. If you were Sensei what would you do?**

**A. Treat the Ninja with respect. (1 point)**

**B. Beat them up (10 points)**

**C. Act kind (1 point)**

**D. DESTROY THEM AS IF THEY WERE MY MORTAL ENEMY. (25 points)**

**4. If I was Jay I would...**

**A. GET NYA PREGNANT! (10 points)**

**B. Become the Ulimate Perv (75 points)**

**C. Stop the perverted lifestyle...(-7 points)**

**D. GET NAKED! (75 points)**

**Tell me your choices and add up the number! Remember to leave this info in the reviews! You don't want to die yet!...You may pass but REMEMBER!**

* * *

**After getting all the ninjas and weapons and saving the world from Garmadon, the ninja are at their Monastery with their animals and sensei. But little do they know things are going to change and they may get HISSED!**

**JUMP UP JAY POW**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**NOW WE BOW DOWN**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK (WEDNESDAY KICK)**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK**

**JUMP UP JAY POW**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**Remake of Season 2 (Some people say its 1)**

Sensei: So playninja is having a sexy contest. *Goes out to the training area* OH COLE! Where in butt flabs are those teens? *Here's perverted noises* JAY! Stop doing that to your teammates...

Jay: I'm winning!

Cole: NO I AM!

Sensei: STOP PLAYING MARIO PARTY! Start training in case my brother comes back.

Zane: But trainning TOO HARD.

Sensei: So are Jay's boners. *Sees Jay nods his head in approval* Never let of something for tomorrow and let it be down today!

Cole: I was going to eat these pizza and peanuts tomorrow so if that's how things go...

Sensei: *Smacks pizza and Cole's nuts*

Cole: OW!

Sensei: NO PIZZA AND NUTS FOR YOU!

Cole: Puberty happens once y'know! Also you SMACKED THE WRONG NUTS!

Sensei: Oh well!

Kai: What could possibly happen?

Nya: LORD GARMADON'S ATTACKING JAMONICKAI VILLAGE!

Jay: BYE!

**At The Animal Stables**

Cole: Molestia, I need your help over here!

Molestia: SORRY ABOUT MY TAIL. iT DOES THAT WHEN SOMEONE LIKE YOU COMES!

Jay: BOWSER PLEASE! Let me get on your back.

Bowser: Fine.

Kai: Bye Sensei bye brat! Flame STOP LICKING ME!

Nya: You know all of them left like 10 minutes ago, right?

Kai: DAMN! Bye guys!

Sensei: Your brother's an idiot.

Nya: I know.

**At the village**

Lloyd: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ouch! I stubbed my toe!

Cole: So we have to beat up a kid who's not even CLOSE to the age for puberty to start?

Jay: He probably a late bloomer!

Kai: Let's finish this!

Lloyd: *Releases snakes from a can* GIVE ME YOUR CANDY OR ELSE...

Cole: Or else what?

Lloyd: I'll get the real serpentine to...

Zane: FAKE! GET HIM!

Villagers: YEAH! *Starts throwing veggies at him!

Lloyd: I HATE VEGETABLES!

Villagers: *Throw veggie sticks at him*

Lloyd: THESE ARE WORSE!

Cole: Come! We have CANDY!

Lloyd:*Runs over to them* WHERE? WHERE?

Zane:*Slaps Lloyd and Jay hangs him up on a sign* HA!

Jay: Plus we get candy!

Kai: BY BUYING IT!

Villagers: CHEERS FOR THE NINJAS!

**Lloyd'S**** JOURNEY TO LOOK FOR THE SERPENTINE!**

Lloyd: STUPID TEENS! Ruining my fun.*Sees Hypnobrai tomb* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH! Free candy stash! *Opens tomb* WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!

Slitheraa: WTFLAB IS GOING ON?! I'm trying to model here!

Lloyd: No one's here but you and me.

Slitheraa: True but since you're here, I'll need a human footstoool! LOOK INTO MEAH EYEZ!

Lloyd: Um? If icebergs destroy ships. If I duck he'll get himself hypnotized! *Ducks and Slitheraa hypnotizes himself* (That's just sad)

Slitheraa: What do you want from us master?

Lloyd: THERE'S MORE OF YOU?! *Sees all the hypnobrai! Come with me to the surface and we'll rob a village.

Hypnobrai: YEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

Lloyd: OF CANDY!

Hypnobrai: LOL FLAB WHAT?!

**Back at the Monastary**

Cole: I WIN MARIO PARTY AGAIN!

Jay: Ok we get it! Now let's play the perverted version!

Sensei: Pick up your nuts! The serpentine are in the village!

Kai: But...

Sensei: I DON'T CARE IF THERE WAS NO EVIL WHEN YOU 4 WENT THE FIRST TIME! ITS. AN. EMERGENCY!

Zane: Let's go!

**At The Village**

Kai: I see Nya!

Jay: WHERE!

Kai: On that rooftop looking like a pedophile.

Jay: That's my angel!

Cole: Yeah, Jay you need help.

Zane: These are the hypnobrai I guess!

Jay: Let's tryout our weapons!

Kai: We didn't train ONE BIT. We may kill ourselves.

Cole: Fine. RUN!

Kai: Jay let go off my pants.

Jay: Then who will I hold on to?

Kai: Nya.

Nya: Jay and others! I'm glad all of you are ok!

Zane: Yeah right. Anyway how are we going to stop enemies that can hypnotize you?

Nya: Blindfolds or don't look in their eyes.

Kai: So we split up.

Cole: NO DUH! Team move out!

Jay: *Whispers to Nya* Y'know you're welcome in my room at anytime.

Kai: JAY!

Jay: I'M COMING!

Nya: HE'S SO SWEET!

Kai: * Fighting serpents and he's failing* A little help here!

Jay: I'm helping by watching you!

Zane:*Uses shurikens to stop Lloyd* Doesn't your father punish you for what you're doing?!

Lloyd: Actually I lived in Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys all my life with no mother and father but with bullies and...

Zane: SHUT UP WHILE I GIVE YOU A SPANKING! *Spanks Lloyd*

Cole: DROP. THAT. STAFF.

Slitheraa: OK! I'm out!

Lloyd: * Crying* RETREAT AND HELP ME!

Skales: Hey! TURN AROUND! LOOK INTO MEAYEH EYEZ FOOL! MMEAH CANTOLLZ YOUZ!

Mezmo: Skales! We gotta go!

Skales: I'M FORCING SOMEONE AGAINST THEIR WILL HERE!

Mezmo: Ok!

Skales: Ok. *Gets hit by Nya* You sluts have problems!

Nya: Cole! Put the staff in the Fountain of Wii!

Cole: Ninjago's sponsored by Nintendo?

Nya: NO!

Cole: Don't get you tubes in a twist! *Puts staff in fountain*

Fountain: NINTENDO! WII! *Sprays everyone except Cole with anti-venom*

Villagers: THANK YOU EARTH NINJA!

Cole: You're welcome!

Jay: How come he gets all the credit.

Kai: Maybe he's better looking.

All 3 of them: Yeah.

Sensei: Let's go back and train shall we?

Jay: How did you get here?!

Sensei: I took a train.

Nya: Let's go!

**In Serpentine Tombs**

Mezmo: *Whispers to Skales* Our general is under the spell of a nutless brat! How are we going to survive?!

Skales: Don't worry my reptile friend. I have the ultimate weapon that will let us rule Ninjago! From top to the bottom of its flabs!

Mezmo: THAT'S ENDLESS!

Skales: I KNOW!

**With The Ninjas**

Jay: So...wanna play Ninja Party?

Zane and Kai: SURE!

Cole: You guys go ahead. I have some plans to do. *Skales voice* For me.

* * *

Me: Ok guys I am about to leave Ohio so me GOTTA GO! I'm in the middle of the new Ninjago Bloopers chapter so that's going to be out sooner or later.

**"BYE PEOPLE! ME AND MEDEA HAVE A DATE!"**

Me:...Remember guys to take the quiz the security guard left you with! Or else you'll end up like...Steve.

* * *

**Hey! Jay and Sensei Wu are tied for the poll! If you haven't casted a vote HURRY NOW! Let's see who'll win! It's neck and neck!**

**Who's YOUR favorite character in the REAL show?**

**Who's YOUR favorite character in Ninjago Bloopers?**

**What did you get on the test?**

**Anyway...BYE!**


End file.
